Story
Here's where the beginning of the story is. Once everyone's avatar profiles are created, we can get this rolling. I'm gonna write a few scenarios for the plot here. You guys vote which you like best, or if you can think of another idea, go and post it here. If you want me to I can further expand on these. Idea 1: Fight against evil We are all teamed up against some sort of evil. Generic good guy stopping the bad guy(s) from taking over the world. Idea 1.5: Fight against boss This is similar to idea one, but this is more of an infiltration-type story. We are teamed up to take down a boss. The boss is in their stronghold, guarded by an unknown number of enemies with unknown powers. Idea 1.7: Fight against evil from a different dimension Monsters or something invade from a different dimension/time/planet. We have to figure out whats going on. They could be summoned by someone on Earth and we have to track them down and fight them to close the portals. Or another idea would be humanity warred against them eons ago, and were about to lose so they sent them to future when we were supposed to be more prepared, and thats where we are and they keep coming until eventually an Emrakul level one busts through. Idea 2: Gifted on the run We are fleeing the government/some other non-evil organization from capture. Grey morals story. Idea 3: Fight against good This might not make much sense since I think we all made good characters. The idea is that we are the bad guys, and the story is about us taking over the world/whatever. Idea 4: Unknown enemy (Since 4 has 4 votes, I'll come up with more fleshed out scenarios) We are all selected/transported/singled out by an unkown person for their benefit/amusement. We aren't necessarily aligned, but just have a common interest to escape. *A big games hunter has transported us into their safari where they will hunt us down. *A being(s) transported us into a death maze/dungeon, and we have to try to escape. *Hunger Games. We are being forced to fight each other for a group of people's amusement. *From YuYu Hakusho. We are facing an unknown enemy team fighting on their rules. (The psychics' territory and their taboo thing) * Idea 5: School for gifted A school/organization for the gifted, kinda like harry potter/x-men. Not Mean Girls, but Mean Supergirls. Idea 6: Mystery We are solving some sort of mystery. The "guy who did it" can either be one of us or an npc, and we have to pick up on clues. we could have everyone draw straws, and they would secretly becaome a traitor or sometihng Idea 7: Alternate World The world we live in is connected to an alternate world which is stylistically different, possibly with unknown creatures, irregular physics (gravity, higher air density, ect.). It's not known what lives in this world but it appears to have ties to supernatural powers. Only accessible by those with supernatural ties (?). Ocasional mob leaves the alternate world to wreck stuff ect.